


Look Out, Kid

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Series: Pixar vids [2]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look out, kid/You're gonna get hit". There's some shady activity at Monsters Inc., and one little girl gets caught in the middle of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Out, Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fizzyblogic (phizzle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/gifts).



Download (27MB, .wmv): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?l334r87t7fhkhpy)

[Look Out, Kid](http://vimeo.com/84451393) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** kitty

**Music:** Subterranean Homesick Blues by Bob Dylan


End file.
